gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny
Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny (Advance of Zeta: Toki ni Aragaishi Mono,ADVANCE OF Ζ 刻に抗いし者) is a light novel written by Junichi Kamino in 2010. It is a side-story of the Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans novel, and is set in U.C. 0085. Immediately following its conclusion it was continued by the follow up series Blue Wings of the AEUG and Mace of Judgment. Plot Summary Van Asiliaino, Danica McGuire, and her older brother, Ernest McGuire. The destiny of these three individuals with a connection stronger than family starts to change in a big way since the Zeon Forces invaded Earth during the One Year War. According to the author, Junichi Kamino, AOZ is the chronicle of their conflicts and growth. A story that draws a line of belief while seeking truth in a world without hope. It carries a message of finding hope by yourself in a closed society. Another Z Gundam sidestory, “Advance of Z: The Traitor to Destiny” was created with a new staff, new mecha, characters and setting establishment differing from that of "Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans". Chapters Chapter 00: The Boys' One Year War Chapter 01: Time Starts to Move Chapter 02: It’s Not a War Yet Chapter 03: Separation Chapter 04: Reason for Fighting Chapter 05: Cyber Newtype Chapter 06: You Dare Point a Gun at me? Chapter 07: The Beginning of the War In 0087 U.C., the conflict in space intensifies between Titans and AEUG, while in Earth, Keraunos join forces with Karaba to battle the Titans. Van piloting the Wagtail battles Hi-Zack (Vanargand) and surprisingly finds out the pilot is non other than Ernest McGuire. Chapter 08: The Heart is not Broken Chapter 09: To the Battlefield Chapter 10: The Battle of New Guinea (Part.01) Chapter 11: The Battle of New Guinea (Part.02) Chapter 12: Separation Characters Keraunos *'Van Asiliaino' - Age 18, a former Earth Federation cadet. He was interrogated by Titans for knowing the truth of the 30th Colony in Side 1's territory incident. *'Danica McGuire' - Age 18, she is a childhood friend of Van and young sister of Ernest. *'Volker Merckx' - He is the captain of the Zanzibar-class Keraunos. *'Lucien Bendt' - A former Zeon ace MS pilot and leader of Keraunos Squadron. He is a good CO who's always looking out for Van and Danica. He pilots a custom GM Cannon II, while his Hizack (Keraunos Squad) has been assigned to Danica. *'Lopes Akiyama' - He is the mechanic aboard the Zanzibar-Class Keraunos. *Pantani -Original Earth Federation army captain. Captain of Keraunos hand-to-hand combat troops.One Year War to combat Volker us at, and has a past that saved their lives. AEUG *'Dr. Alvíss' - Lead developer of the Gundam Kestrel project. *'Avey Alva' - Born into wealth and one of the founding families behind Anaheim Electronics, She lived a comfortable lifestyle until witnessing the reality of strife within the Earth Sphere when she decides to join the AEUG. *'Cristian Kirk' - Cristian is a veteran of the One Year War who was assigned to participate in Operation Star One where he was assigned one of the Federations Mass production GM's. After the war he was assigned to a military academy where he became an instructor. He morally opposes and as such he joins the AEUG and becomes the Captain of the Salamis-class (Delphi). *'Souichi Obino' - A former member of the Titans, who chooses to desert and join the AEUG after seeing a video showing the extreme lengths the Titans will go to after witnessing the Colony 30 incident. Earth Federation Forces/Titans *'Ernest McGuire' - Age 23, works as a teaching assistant at the military academy that Van and Danika attend. He is assigned to Titans. *'Hewitt Reines' - He is a captain and Titans member. He was assign to pursue the Keraunos. *'Obino' - An ensign and pilot of the a GM Quel. *'Gisele Albert' - A Titan's officer. Ranking above Ernest, she captains the Heavy Fork-class land battleship Nicosia. Her rank is Lt. Commander. *'Ethelbert Hincapie' - Linus's subordinate and Ernest's comrade. A scouting specialist, he rarely participates in direct combat, preferring to provide support from the rear. His rank is Ensign and pilot of a Zaku Recon Type. *'Ewen Bader' - A Titans MS pilot put aboard the Nicosia to observe Captain Albert and Lt. Linus. His rank is Lt. Commander. *'Rossweisse' - A young Strengthened Human girl from the Oakland Newtype Research Institute. Like other Strengthened Humans, she developed an emotional disorder and was subsequently classified as "UF" (Unfinished). *'Dr. Loki' - A researcher from the Oakland Newtype Research Institute. *Bong -Brigadier General. A friend of the father of Ernest, principal of the academy. I do not have a very good feeling to the Titans, but write a letter of recommendation for Ernest. *Javier -Corporal. It offers a temporary truce Haupuman at the beginning and try to cooperate to escape from the desert region of North America. Principality of Zeon *Rainer Haupuman -Lieutenant belonging to the Marine Corps. Excellent objective sniper. *Garma Zabi Mechanics Keraunos Mobile Weapons *RGM-79C GM Type C (Keraunos Squad) **RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" ***MSK-003 Wagtail II *RGC-83 GM Cannon II (Lucien Bendt Use) *RGC-83 GM Cannon II (White Coral) *RMS-106 Hizack (Keraunos Squad) **RMS-106 Hizack (Iris) ***RMS-106 Hizack (Epidendrum) Vehicles and Support Units *[[Zanzibar-class|Zanzibar-Class (Keraunos)]] Anti Earth Union Group (AEUG) Mobile Weapons *MSA-003+FXA-05D Nemo-Defenser *MSA-005 Methuss (Avey Alva use) *MSA-099 Rick Dias (Delphi Squad) *MSW-004 Gundam (Kestrel) Vehicles and Support Units *[[Salamis Kai-class|''Salamis'' Kai-class [Delphi]]] *[[Irish-class|''Irish''-class [Areion]]] Earth Federation Forces/Titans Mobile Weapons *MS-06E-3 Zaku Flipper *NRX-033 Matabiri *NRX-044 Asshimar **NRX-044Q Asshimar (Danda-Chakra) *RX-110C Gabthley (Hugin) *RX-110NT-1 Gabthley (Munin) *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RX-106E Hi-Zack (Vanargand) *RX-136-1 Rakshasa Vehicles and Support Units *Heavy Fork-class (Nicosia) *Salamis Kai-class (Eretria) *Alexandria-class (Tel Aviv) Gallery 1282553696-aoz2-chapter-0.jpg|Chapter.00: The Boys' One Year War 1282583726-aoz-2-1.jpg|Chapter.01: Time Starts to Move 1282583769-aoz-2-2.jpg|Chapter.02: It’s Not a War Yet 1282583810-aoz-2-3.jpg|Chapter.03: Separation 1294243768-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-4.jpg|Chapter.04: Reason for Fighting 1296007005-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-5.jpg|Chapter.05: Cyber Newtype 1309164906-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-10.jpg|Chapter.10: The Battle of New Guinea (Part.01) 2ahdaaiadad0.jpg|Chapter.11: The Battle of New Guinea (Part.02) 1314499621-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-12.jpg|Chapter.12:Separation 13185484632n1.jpg 20110324154414-47600.jpg|Visual Book Vol.1 20110922105518-50052.jpg|Visual Book Vol.2 The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z Vol.1.jpg|The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z vol.1 The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z Vol.2.jpg|The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z vol.2 The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z Vol.3.jpg|The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z vol.3 The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z Vol.4.jpeg|The anti-time stone ADVANCE OF Z vol.4 4556678.png 768563453.png 1303832243-advance-of-zeta-aoz2-8.jpg Posted by G.G.111.jpg 321adad333.jpg 20101224204818-80206.jpg 20110324143105-66320.jpg 20110825163012-19483.jpg 20100924233246-67360.jpg 20110525160738-87697.jpg 20110624160936-65621.jpg 20110725150140-22861.jpg 20101125015810-17269.jpg 20110124230829-97230.jpg 20110225072650-99810.jpg 20101025160609-39990.jpg 20100825020529-19159.jpg 20110424221019-49126.jpg 20110922081529-36691.jpg 20111024231548-70228.jpg 14e7b1c93c4bf9.jpg 20111125164816-66404.jpg 20111222024753-94900.jpg 20120124152125-91917.jpg 20120224155838-22696.jpg 444444sad216519.jpg 20120322120231-30932.jpg|Blue wing of AEUG imagemADVZETAAAAA.JPG 20120323163704-42151.jpg 316549a46dadada.jpg 20120425172623-57430.jpg Advanceof ZetaTheTraitortoDestiny0alex.jpg 20120525160146-93996.jpg a2Advance of ZetaTheTraitortoDestiny .jpg 1206aoze2.jpg|ADVANCE OF Z Blue wing of AEUG Vol.2 2000.jpg Advance of ZORX-007HATI Scratch Build.jpg 20120725161923-36365.jpg 64474024201207251729513597566526400_000.jpg QY1r5.jpg 0j4PO.jpg ADVANCE OF Z Blue wing of AEUG Vol.3.jpg ADVANCE OF Z 78.JPG 20120925164759-79811.jpg References File:53434897201009270639263648863449422_005.jpg|Advance of Zeta: Rebels Against Time - Characters 95962 3 05DHM2011 01PrintVersion 122 2lo.jpg 1dsdsd8.jpg|Zanzibar-Class Task Force Battle Cruiser: Keraunos gundamADV4.jpg middle_1314521012.jpg 33454GH54.jpg 13121.jpg ADVANCE OF Z 刻に抗いし者15.jpg ADVANCE OF Z 刻に抗いし者112.jpg 56543TN564AE755.png RZ37c.jpg|Last PostRX-136-1 Rakshasa 667455656GHTY.jpg|Salamis-class (Delphi) 4eada18D49df6A1F6S.jpg EBGxQbsB.jpg 2000 (1).jpg XDtBi.jpg ADVANCE OF Z 79.JPG See also *''Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny (Manga)'' Sequels *''Advance of Zeta The Traitor to Destiny: Blue Wings of the AEUG'' *''Advance of Zeta The Traitor to Destiny Extra Compilation: Mace of Judgment'' *Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle Editions DENGEKI HOBBY BOOKS (Visual Book) #ISBN 978-4-04-870457-1 #ISBN 978-4-04-870855-5 DENGEKI HOBBY BOOKS (Novel version) #ISBN 978-4-04-870456-4 #ISBN 978-4-04-870653-7 #ISBN 978-4-04-870856-2 #ISBN 978-4-04-886123-6 External links *http://hobby.dengeki.com/books/1104aoz01.html *http://dc-dist.dengeki.com/aoz/index.html *Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny on Zeonic|Scanlations *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/aoz2.htm